Lost and Found
by TotallyinLOVE53
Summary: What happens when Claires past catchs up with her in Morganville? Will the Glass House gang be able to protect her? But more impotantly, what will Shane do? Chapter 10 Revised.
1. Lost

Hey this is my first fanfic!! Yippe for ME. But it might turn out to be

nothing. But I don't care because for now it's good! ; D

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the great Morganville Vampires. The even greater Rachel Caine does.

_**Please Enjoy. And remember to keep all hands inside the ride at all times.**_

-TotallyinLOVE53

* * *

Chapter 1 Lost

Narrator POV

Claire had always been the smartest at all of her schools. She always had a 4.0 and was on the honor role. She had all A.P. classes and took collage courses over the summer. She continuously got early acceptance letters from the best collages around, but she wasn't allowed to go and didn't want to. She wanted to spend her high school years in high school. But surprisingly, she was one of the most popular people at her high school. Even though she was a sophomore.

Claire would go on three or four dates a week, depending on her current boyfriend situation. But she just couldn't say no.

She'd go out with jocks, nerds( she calls them extraordinary people, or e p), or jocks. And the jocks and jerks took advantage of her. But she'd go along with it because it just made her more popular. Until she got the news. The terrible news. The news no teenage girl wants to hear.

She was pregnant.

One stupid jock, although she could have done anything to stop it from happening, messed up her life.

And worst was, when he got the news, he flipped out and wanted no part of it's life or hers.

When word got around the ever so gossiping school, she became an outcast. No one talked to her. No one cried with her.

As if her life couldn't get worse, her parents had to send her off to some collage in the middle of no where. Of course, she and her mom went to get an abortion because they both felt she wasn't ready to bring someone into the world.

After some of the most painful times of her life, she got sent to Texas Prairie University. Or better known as TPEwwwww.

_At least no one will no who I am. _She thought. _I can start over. Be free of guys and temptation. Drown myself in my studies and surface only for food. Yeah, that could work._

Claire's POV

When me and my parents _finally_ arrived in Morganville, Texas, I was so bored out of my mind I actually thought staying at home would have been better. I think my nerves were getting to me by then. I was soooo anxious to see me new home and dorm room.

My parents insistened on driving around town before going to the University. And I didn't put up much of a fight. When we moved my stuff into my room, they'd have to leave, and I dreaded saying good bye.

"Oh, look. there's thrift stores everywhere. And a coffee shop, _Common Grounds_, what a cute name." My mom was always in a perky mood no matter the situation. Except that one time. The only time I've seen my mom angry. When I told her I was pregnant. I shivered at the mere thought of it.

"Yeah, we should check it out before you go." I could barely get the words out before my mom said, "Sure."

When they have roamed around to their hearts content, we went back to _Common Grounds._

There were tables crowded with people talking and cramming for tests or people just drinking coffee. We ordered our coffee and this extremely goth girl gave them to us.

"Hey, I've never seen you around before. You new?" She asked this casually, but there was a hidden meaning I couldn't tell what about.

"Yeah, I'm a new student at TPU. Just got here today." I answered back taking a sip of my coffee.

"You seem a little young." She replied after giving someone else their order.

"I'm here for early admission." Taking another sip of coffee. Man this is good.

"Why didn't you wait for the beginning of the semester? Isn't it hard to start in the middle of the term?"

I didn't want anyone to know about my past and the first person I talk to was already questioning me? I don't know how I'm going to keep it a secret.

"My name's Claire Danvers by the way." Avoiding is how I'll keep it a secret.

"Problems back home. I can relate. My name's Eve. Eve Rosser. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile, then walked away with a wave.

"That was a very particular girl, that was." My mom said when I joined them at a table. And I then realized, my dad hadn't said anything for some time now.

"She was nice." I countered.

"O.K." was all she said.

"We better get going. Your mom and I have a very long drive ahead of us. We'll drop you off at your dorm, then we'll go." My dad had finally spoken, and now he was going to leave.

Eve's POV

"Shane, wake up! It's your turn for dinner and I don't smell any chili. DUDE! Get up!" I yelled through the house dropping my keys and bag by the front door walking into the family room seeing Shane playing some zombie game.

"Shoot." Shane stood up and grabbed the phone. "Pizza ok?"

"Yeah ok. whatever." I said shaking my head and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Anything interesting happen at work today?" Shane asked once he ordered the pizza and started his game again.

"There's a new girl at TPU. She's nice and clueless about this town."

"Is she hot?" Shane asked with interest in his voice but his face didn't turn from the T.V.

"Don't even think about it."

"What you got dibs. I always knew there was something different about you." he said finally turning from the T.V. smiling.

"No she's like, 16. You'd go to jail. And she's not your type anyway." I spat back at him punching him in the arm.

"She's 16? Wow that is young. Why'd she come here anyway. If she can get early admission, why come to this dump?"

"There was a problem in her home town. I don't know what and I don't think she's going to tell us since she wanted to get away from it." I said. Now I really wanted to know what was going on with her. I hope she comes back.

"Hey. What's on your mind?" Michael was walking down the stairs looking at me. I tried to stop the worrying look on my face, but it didn't work very well.

"There's a new girl at TPU and Eve's worried about her." Shane answered not caring that the question was for me.

"Why are you worried she's on the campus. She'll be fine." Michael said.

"I'm just wondering what happened to her. Don't get that." The phone started to ring and I didn't want anyone to get it.

"Why not?"

"Because we're talking. I just have a feeling that something's going to happen. And not in the good way." I don't know why but I have a really bad feeling. It's so weird.

"So when's dinner? Shane, what are we having? You didn't forget did you?" He asked.

"Of course he did. We're having pizza. It should be here any minute." The doorbell rang at that moment. "I think I'm psychic."

When I go to the door I expect the pizza guy to stand there but when I looked up, I saw a messed up kid. Then she moved her hair out of her face.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think. I know it's kind of boring, but if I get good reviews, I might even put the next chapter up. Or maybe not. *insert evil laugh here***

**Please review. I want to know what you think. I really do! Really, I'm not lying!**

**For my BEST FRIEND, Alyssa. You're the adventure in my life. If I didn't have you, which I didn't for a while, I'd be empty.**

-TotallyinLOVE53


	2. Can't Get Away

**I Do NOT own Morganville Vampires but I do own the plot. And Rick.**

**This is the second chapter of Lost and Found.**

**I love the response that I've gotten from this story.**

Chapter 2

Eve's POV

"Claire! What happened to you? Are you ok? Of course not, your arms in a cast! A cast! What's wrong?! Come in, come in, come sit down." I gently motioned for her to come in. And slowing and carefully tucked her along.

"Hey Eve where's the pizza?" Shane asked coming out of the kitchen. "Who's that?" I could see the confusion disappear when he saw that she was hurt. "Eve?" Shane helped me get her to the couch and then she started to cry and gasp in pain.

"This is Claire. The new girl. I told you something was wrong. Claire, what happened?" She just sobbed harder at this. "Shane get her some ice and a blanket." He left for the stuff and I just held her.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok." Shane came back with the blanket and ice with Michael walking behind him.

Shane sat beside her and put a gentle arm of a friend around her and she cringed away towards me. Then Michael came over and crouched in front of her and she tried to get closer and behind me.

We all exchanged a glance and I asked, "Claire Bear, who did this?"

"No Bear. No Bear. He gets mad when people call me that." Claire was on the edge of another crying fit and tears were already spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Who's He honey. Tell me. Is he a boyfriend? Dad? Brother?" I asked very cautiously.

"E-x-x-boy-yfri-ienddd." Then she broke down crying. Full out.

I looked over at Shane, knowing he wouldn't take this very well. He loved fighting but would never hit or even think about hitting a girl. Let alone breaking her arm.

I was right. He didn't take it very well.

Shane's POV

Hitting a girl is one of the most disgraceful thing a guy could do. Other than taking advantage of them. What did she do to make him do that? Or did he have a reason? Maybe he didn't have a reason. He was going to be so messed up afterward.

"Claire, I won't hurt you. Ok? Now why did he do this?" I asked very softly and carefully staying on the other side of the couch.

Her face looked scared and serious when she answered, with a story, "Earlier today, Eve asked me why I came here in the middle of the year. But I didn't answer her. I wanted to get away from my past, where no one knew me or my reputation. And I did. But I was fine with my old life. I was popular and every guy wanted me, even the stoners. Then one date went bad, very bad." She shuttered and got a distant look in her eyes.

"_No, Rick. STOP! Please! Don't do this please!" But he was already unbuttoning my shirt and kissing me really hard._

"_Shut up Claire. Don't make this hurt." And with those simple words. He raped me. I couldn't do anything. He was on top of me and holding me down._

_With that, I became the school slut._

"Claire, what happened?" Eve asked, very worried.

"He raped me. Then he told his friends. And they told their friends. And I became a one night stand girl. I was labeled easy. And nobody helped me. But one guy was different. He stood up for me and never hurt me. He was nice and hurt others that hurt me. And I thought he was the one. But then it changed." Tears started to drip down her cheeks again. I wanted so bad just to kill any guy that would hurt her and never let anyone touch her.

I'm always protective of girls. But with Claire, it was different. I don't know how, but she had a different effect on me than other girls. And I was scared to death.

"He turned out to be just like all the other guys. Then I started craving the most disgusting food you could imagine. I took the test, and it was positive. I was pregnant. When I told him he went crazy and said he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. When I told my friends, they turned their noses up at me and left me stranded. Nobody would talk to me and I couldn't take it. So I left and came here."

"But Claire. Why would he beat you up for leaving if he didn't want you?" Michael asked softly and for the first time.

"Be patient. I'm getting there. Before I left, he figured out where I was going. I don't know how and I didn't know why he wanted to know. I thought nothing of it until today. He showed up beside me when I was walking back to my dorm and nobody was around. Then he asked if the baby was ok. Then I remembered I didn't tell him something very important," Eve was looking very intently at Claire, but I knew exactly what she was going to say, "I had an abortion. And he flipped. He asked me why I would do that to our child. And I said that I wasn't read to be a mother so I did what was best for the baby. Then he hit me. and was screaming and me and hitting me some more. Eventually he stopped and took me to the hospital then left. When I got out I was walking around and saw Eve come in here and I didn't want to be alone tonight, in case he came back. And here I am."

"The hospital is like a mile away. And we're in the opposite direction of the dorms. What if he saw you again?" I asked amazed she ended up here out of everywhere.

"I started walking and thinking and didn't know where I was going. I was scared."

"Well do you know when he's leaving? He has to go sometime or another." Michael said.

"He's not going away. Ever." She started crying again.

"Claire. What do you mean? He has to go away!" Eve was basically screaming.

When she finally calmed down enough to talk. What she said made me want to never let her leave my sight again.

"He was a 4.0 student also. And he got early acceptance letters to. And he accepted here in Morganville Texas, TPU."

"He's here?!"

**Just to let you know that I don't like to read or write stories about rape. But I had to too make this story work. I know. So hipocritical.**

**Soooooo. What did you think? I don't know if I like Claire's story. Tell me.**

**Please review!!!!!! :D**

**I might even continue with this story.**

**Or not *Evil Laugh***


	3. Feelings?

**If anybody wants to know. This is before Michael gets turned into a vampire.**

**I Do NOT own Morganville Vampires but I do own the plot and Steven.**

Chapter 3

Shane's POV

How can that dirt bag even think about coming back here? When he knew Claire was here? Why do I feel so strongly about Claire's life? Because he beat her. That has to be it.

"Shane? Shane? Shane! Get out of your dream land. Claire needs you to do something."

"What Eve? Need me to-" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say.

"No Shane. You can't punch in his face. Even though we all want to. Claire needs her book bag from her dorm room." Eve said hugging Claire close.

"Where's her dorm and key?" I asked. Happy at the thought of seeing Claire's room.

"Here's my key and it's Howard Hall. Room number's on the key." Claire said. She was getting more comfortable with me and Michael. "And only get my bag. And no snooping around in my drawers. I'll know." How did she know I was going to do that? And she was smiling.

"You know him too well." Michael said and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh, but was failing miserably.

"Fine. I'll be back." I said. Taking the keys from Claire and smiled at her as I left the Glass House.

Walking to the campus, I had a lot of time to think. About Claire. She's so cute. And smart. I never thought I'd find a smart girl attractive. She wasn't my usual type of girl. She's actually the total opposite, but I feel different about her. I've slept with a lot of women that have slept with others before, and I didn't care. But Claire. Claire is an innocent little girl. A teenager. She's not legal. Stop thinking about her.

That's when I realized I was at her room, and noticed the guy sitting by the door.

"Who are you?" He asked. He stood up and he was about the same height as me. He had brown hair and bloody knuckles. He had muscles and slightly rumpled clothes.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." I answered staring him down. I had a feeling I knew who he was.

"I'm Steven. Claire's boyfriend. Do you know where she is? Why and who are you?" He asked.

"You are not Claire's boyfriend. And why are you here? You just beat her, nearly to death. And you think she wants to see you?"

"How do you know that? And you still haven't told me who you are." He said.

"I'm somebody you really don't want to be with right now." I said stepping towards him.

"Do you know where Claire is? I need to tell her something."

"Yeah I know where she is. But you're not going to see her. Now move." I shoved him aside and unlocked her room.

When I looked up, I did not see what I imagined. Her room barely had anything in it. I spotted her bag and grabbed it and turned around to see Steven still standing there.

"I have to go now. Don't follow me." I said. I locked her door then left, but I heard him behind me. So I text-ed Michael.

_911! X foloing me home! Wat 2 do?_

Then he text-ed me back, _Which 1? Get home Claire needs bag!_

_Not mine! Claires! _I wrote back.

My phone rang and it showed Michael's number, so I answered it.

"How did he find you? Where did he find you? How did he know you knew where Claire is?!" Michael screamed into the phone. But I knew not loud enough to let Claire and Eve know what was going on.

"He was waiting at her dorm. And he wants to talk to her. He thinks she's his girlfriend." I answered.

"Where are you?" I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Almost home. What are you going to do?" I think I have a pretty good idea.

"Stay there don't come any closer. Be there in a minute." Click. He hung up. Great. Just what we need. Blood from the infamous violent ex.

Michael's POV

Eve had just asked the million dollar question. 'Can she stay here?' Of course I had to say no. She was to young. She'd get me and Shane into trouble. We were all warming up to her fast but no way could she stay.

"No. She's only 16. She has to stay on campus. TPU rules." Eve was going to put up a fight though. Because that's just what Eve does.

"Michael!. Her ex just put her in a hospital. He beat her! And you expect me to just let her live by herself. Unprotected! No way!"

"Eve. She's too young. You know that. And I know that. Hey, even Shane knows it. And we know how often that happens." That got a smile out of her. But not for long.

"Michael please!! You have to let her stay." Eve was begging now. She knew she had lost the fight. But she tried for sympathy and those stupid puppy dog eyes.

"I know she's going to get hurt if we let her go, but we have to."

"No we don't, Michael. Besides. I don't think she's going to want to try anything with you or Shane. To many bad experiences. Please." And the puppy dog eyes were at full power. "Just for a little while, at least. She's scared to death." Crap.

"Fine. Just a little while. And if anything happens that shows that she's trying something with Shane or me. She's out. Vamoose." Stupid puppy dog eyes. She knew they always worked on me. My kriptonite.

"Oh thank you Michael. Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much." She said giving me a hug.

"Now go tell her and then tell her the conditions and rules." I felt my phone vibirate.

"Okay." And she walked away. I looked at my phone and Shane had just text-ed me, _911_.

**What did you think? I know it's a little shorter than normal but, I liked it. Tell me. I love your guys' opinions. It means so much to me. And if you have any suggestions for this story, because I'm getting a little lost. PM me, and I'll read them. And if I use them, I'll give credit. Help me. Just a little guidance would be nice. I promise to get right back on the train. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK. I get it ALL THE TIME.**

**Now. Don't be mad at me. Be mad at my LA teacher. I have a book report due soon, and I need to put like, all of my effort into that. So. Just wait until the 28****th****. I'll post another chapter. Even if I have to stay up till 2 in the morning. I will continue this story. I promise. I hate those stories that say they'll update again soon, but don't. Sorry, I'm rambling. Just bear with me.**


	4. Stay Away From the Windows!

**Hey. I'm back baby! Also it's my birthday! Whoo Hoo! So I decided to be nice and give you a chapter. : D I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to slow down their bond with Claire, maybe even stop it. I'll see where it goes. On with the story.**

Chapter 4

Claire's POV

"Stay inside. Don't even think about coming outside. Keep Claire away from the windows." And with that Michael was outside. Then Eve looked at me.

"Do what Michael says. Don't go near the windows. Got it?" I nodded and Eve turned around and walked out the door after Michael. So what so you expect me to do? Listen to what they say? Of course, NOT.

I stood up and causisly open the door to see if they're just outside. And their not. So I walk out further and see Michael, Eve, Shane, and _Steven?_

The closer I look, I see blood on Michael and Shane. But not a scratch on Steven. I continue down the walkway out to the sidewalk and then Shane takes a punch at Steven when his back is turned. Then I screamed remembering a time that Steven had hit me like that.

It was a bad idea because everyone turned and looked at me. I could see the surprise on Michael's face that turned to anger. Probably for not following his directions. On Steven's face was a smile. Most likely from seeing me. Then I turned to Shane and what I saw confused me. Did I see _adoration? _Did Shane actually like me?

"What are you doing outside? I told you to stay inside. You too Eve! God, does no one listen to me?" Michael shouted.

"I just followed Eve. I don't like being left out. And I do listen. I just wanted to know what was going on." I answered him.

I saw a smile spread across Steven's face. And a hint of a grin on Shane's. "That's my girl!" Steven said.

"So you think I'm your girl? And this is how you treat girls? Beating them up? Because it's not a very nice thing to do!" My voice raised higher and higher as I got to the end of my sentence.

Now there was a smile on Shane's face. "That's not what I meant." He defended.

"Then what did you mean?" I countered.

"Come here Claire-Bear." He said as he opened his arms expecting me to come into them and started forwards.

Everything happened so fast after that. I was pushed back and Eve was standing in front of me. As I peaked around Eve, I saw Shane and Michael stepping in front of him.

"Don't go near her." Snarled out Shane. And I do mean snarled. He sounded deadly at that instant.

"Whoa. What's your problem? I was just going to give her a hug. Don't get jealous or anything. I bet she won't even let you near her." Steven sneered.

With that I heard a loud crack and a cry of pain. Before I could register what happened, I was being ushered back into their house.

"What happened." I asked, once we were inside.

"Why didn't you stay inside? You could've gotten hurt." Shane said.

"Ok, I think we get that I went outside. Get over it. It's in the past. This is the present. Now. What. Happened." I sassed back, pronunciated each word.

"Lover boy was waiting outside your room waiting for you. Then followed me like a little puppy. He took a swing at me, I returned it. You and Eve got outside and he started to walk to you I punched him and here we are. Anything else?" Shane was now staring at me hard.

"What's your problem? He was right, wasn't he." I asked him. His mask failed for a second but he recovered it quickly.

"You put yourself in danger. Which potenially put us in danger too. Think about others for once in your life!" Shane yelled at me.

"God. What's wrong with you? PMSing already?" I shot back at him.

"Oohh. We're gonna need some ice for that burn."** (A/N My friend said that today and I thought it was hilarious. :D) **That was Eve, if you didn't guess.

"Shut up Eve."

"Touchy, touchy"

Now we went on like this for a while. Swearing our heads off and every once and a while Michael would say, "Language Claire." And I would glare at him. I won't bore you with the details. But I will tell you that after a minute or two Eve went and popped some popcorn and watched us like we were a movie. It was unnerving and rude. I mean, come on! We're having an argument, and she's acting as if we're NCIS. **(First show I thought of.)** Now the craziest part, of this argument, was when something completely unexpected, unwanted, illegal thing happened.

**Sorry it's soo short. I really wanted to post today. And I'm getting tired. So I'm going to stop before I mess up this fanfic more than it already is. REVIEW. PLEASE. That could be your birthday present to me. REVIEW.**


	5. Charity Case?

**Sorry it took me a while to update. Aren't cliff hangers the best? Most likely no one will read this. Just go to the story. But if you are reading this, Good for You! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Thank you soooo much. It means a lot. I don't know if I got Shane's age right and I'm to lazy to try and find out. HAHA. On with the story.**

Chapter 5

Shane's POV

I just couldn't take it anymore. I was yelling at Claire, like I've never yelled at someone before. And Eve is just watching us. Eating POPCORN! I mean, come on! I'm having a major fight with the kid that just got beat up. And worse is that she was still just a kid. 16. And I'm ,what, 19! I've been in so much more fights than her, it's not evenly matched. But she seemed to be holding her own.

She's so cute when she's angry. Her eye's get little wrinkles in the corners when she shouts. And her eye's are so angry. It's hard to believe that a girl that young had that much anger. Then I think about what she's gone through, and it all makes sense. And her hair falls in her face even when she continuously pushes it back. But her best feature by far is that beautiful little mouth. When she's listening to what I say it twists into a little pout that's so adorable I just want to kiss it.

And the next thing I know, I am. How We got to this I have no idea. One second we're yelling at each other and then there's no air between us. I can feel her heart rate quicken, and her arms snake up my chest and try to get to my shoulders, but she's to small.

I gently run my tongue across her lip and I enter. Just then I hear.

"SHANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" And we pull apart then she's out of my arm's and running upstairs. "What were you thinking?" Eve yelled. "She's only 16! You can't just go around making out with her. You could get in trouble! Sent to jail! Or worse, hurt her!"

"So her feelings are more important than me being in jail or not!" I yelled back.

"Hey." Michael said roughly. He finally thawed from watching me and Claire… Oh God. What did I do.

I sunk into the couch putting my head in my hands and trying to grasp what I just did. "What did I do?"

"You just-"

"I didn't need an answer Eve. I know what I did." I snarled at her.

"If you know what you did, then tell us why you did what you did." Michael asked.

"It's going to sound really stupid-"

"Shane. We're used to you being stupid. So just tell us." I could feel the sarcasm just dripping from her words, but I was to tried to do anything.

"I couldn't help it. I thought of all that she's gone through. And I just kissed her." I said looking up at them. But they weren't looking at me. They were looking behind me. Oh God.

I turned around to see Claire halfway down the stairs, staring at me.** (Get it. Staring on the Stairs. Get it. Oh never mind. Just another failed attempt at being funny.)**

Claire's POV

I ran up the stair's as soon as Eve started yelling at Shane. Then I realized, I didn't know which room was empty and I didn't feel like snooping around. So I just sat at the top of the stairs, out of site. Thinking about what had just happened.

_Flashback_

_One second, we were yelling at each other. Then he came towards me and had me in his arms kissing him. And I just fell into the kiss. Fireworks were going off around me. But I hardly noticed them. I was to focused on Shane. I slid my arms up his chest, cursing at myself for being to short to reach all the way to his shoulders. But he didn't seem to mind. He was pulling me closer and closer to him and deepening the kiss, my knees beginning to tremble when, "SHANE!"_

_End Flashback_

I couldn't stop thinking about how much I liked kissing Shane. It'd been forever since I'd actually kissed someone I liked. But the little voice in my head kept saying, "He's too old for you. You're going to get hurt again. He's too old." Just like a bad mantra.

I just needed to talk to Eve. She'd know what to do about all this. So I got up and started to walk quietly downstairs when I heard something that ripped through my heart just like a bullet.

"I couldn't help it. I thought of all she's gone through. And I just kissed her."

"So I'm just your charity case? You think that just because of what I've been through, that I need fixing up? And that you're the one that can do that?" I was yelling at him at the top of my lungs. And when I finished, I walked the rest of the way downstairs.

"Claire. No I-"

"Ok. So you thought that since I've had soo much experience that you could take a shot at me and I wouldn't mind?" I didn't want to hear what he said. It would just hurt too much.

"No I didn't think-"

"You didn't think. Oh big shocker there." I heard Eve mutter to Michael, "You better call the fire department 'cause she's on fire." **(I couldn't help it. Had to put it in there.)**

"Shut up Eve!" Shane yelled.

And I saw Michael take a step toward Shane. He was really protective of her in the brief time I've seen them together. I'll have to ask Eve about that, but now, I had to deal with Shane.

"So if you had thought through kissing me, what would have done? Not kiss me?" I really didn't want to know the answer but I had to ask.

"No I wouldn't have because your-"

"Not your type? You need to have tall, dumb, blonde's like Monica to keep you happy? The short, smart, brunette's don't cut it?" Tears were falling down my cheeks by now. But I didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. The memories were flooding back, no matter how hard I tried to keep them back.

Being called fat, stupid, ugly, weirdo, slut, witch-witch-witch at Halloween, and even more and the thoughts kept coming causing more tears.

No one had been nice to me. Everyone had hated me. Then everyone excepted me because I had enough of being the outcast.

And Shane's words had brought it all back. And he didn't even care about me. Not that I didn't expect it.

Then I felt two fingers on my chin pulling my head to face his.

"Claire I…"

* * *

**Cliffe! Don't you love 'em? I don't, but I had to. It's so much fun. Makes for more anticipation. Review! Review! Review! Please!**

**Thanks for reading. BTW, I have a totally random poll on my account. Check it Out.**


	6. Who Am I?

_**I'm sorry I took so long. The last days of school are always super busy and I had like three b-day parties to go to and one was over the entire weekend. It was awesome. So anyway. This is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**_

_Chapter 6_

_Claire's POV_

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream ripped across the air. Maybe even breaking a couple of windows._

"_What was that? Who was that? What happened?" Eve screamed at us as I just yelped and jumped into the air. Shane caught me as I came back down and started to carry me into the kitchen._

"_Where are we going? And what is going on?" I barely squeaked out._

"_I'll explain later. Just stay here and stay quiet. I promise nothing will happen to you. No one will hurt you." He gave me a quick kiss on my lips and turned on the light in the cupboard and opened a secret door in the back and put me in. "Eve. Stay with Claire. Don't come out until I tell you, you can." With that the 'door' slammed shut._

"_Eve?" I managed to whisper._

"_It'll be ok. Come here." She said opening her arms. I crawled over and started to cry._

_I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was tucked into my bed. I had pajamas on. I really hope that Eve did that. Which she probably did. She wouldn't let one of the guys undress me._

_That's when I noticed that there was a head of thick messy hair on the edge of my bed._

"_Shane? Is that you?" I gently nudged him on his head._

"_Mmmm. Claire? You're up?" He slowly moved his head to the side to be able to look at me. His eye's still had that sleepy look , which I had to admit looked really good on him._

"_No, duh. Why are you on the floor?"_

"_I thought I would be a gentleman and let you have your_ bed. How did you sleep?" He asked as he stood up and stretched. I couldn't help but look him up and down.

"Like'in the view, Clairey?" He said when he saw me looking. He sat down next to me when I answered.

"Pretty good. What happened last night? Why was there that room in the cupboard? Who screamed? Is everyone ok? Are you ok? You said you'd tell me tomorrow, yesterday. Tell me what? What's wrong?" He just put a hand over my mouth and shhed me.

"Claire, stop rambling. I'll answer your questions. I just have to tell you a couple of things before I start. You have to listen with an open mind. I know it sounds unrealistic, but it's true. Morganville is run by vampires." I started to say something but he stopped me before I could. "No one can leave, that knows about the vampire's unless you have special permission.

"Last night a vampire went out for a 'snack' and found one." He paused here and looked into my eye's. "Claire, did you know your parents were coming into town?"

"What…happened?" I said slowly, on the verge of tears.

"Claire the scream that you heard was your mothers. I'm so sorry Claire. I really am. Your mom got attacked by a vampire. And your dad tried to save her ending the same way. We couldn't do anything."

"Get out." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said, GET OUT!" And I threw a pillow at his head for emphises.

"Claire. I know it'll be hard. But you'll get through it." He tried to comfort me, but it didn't work.

"Your ling to me. Your ling! Get out!" I threw another pillow and screamed in his face.

Apparently Eve and Michael had heard my screaming and ran in with stakes in their hands. I'm not joking. Seriously. STAKES! What is with them. I thought they were normal, but nooo. They have to be obessed with vampires.

"Get out! Your all sicko's! Trying to tell me my parents are dead? What kind of sick joke is that!" Tears started to leak out of my eye's, a few drops at a time.

"Claire…" Eve said softly while slowly making her way over.

"Tell me your joking, please. Please tell me." I whispered out before I started sobbing.

"Oh Clairey, I'm soo sorry. I have no idea what you're going through. But you have us, you'll survive. I promise." Eve cooed.

"Why did it have to be them? Why not me?" Tears were still streaming down my face, but, my sobs had stopped.

"Claire Bear, don't say that. You don't have to blame yourself. No one should. Come on, lets get you up, showered and dressed. Can't have you laying around in your PJ's all day." Eve stood up and shooed the guys out of _my_ room.

Come to think of it, why had Shane said it was my room. We hadn't talked about me staying here.

"Eve? Is this my room?" Eve by now had gotten the guys out of the room and found my robe and now was in the process of trying to find new clothes, in boxes, in the closet.

"Depends on if you want it to be. I'll be right back. I think I have something that will fit you. Stay here." With that, she left.

Then it all sunk in. My parents were dead. But wait, how did they know it was my parents? Eve. She was at the coffee shop when my parents dropped me off. She must have seen me with them.

Eve came back with black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a skull on it, a black sheer top, with solid sleeves to go over the tank, and black ballet flats. Like black much?

"Here's a towel. The bathrooms just down the hall. Follow me." Eve handed me the clothes and towel and started out of my room, towards the bathroom.

We got there just as Shane was coming out of it. "Hey Claire." He gave me a gentle hug and walked to his room and closed the door.

"Ok here we are. Take as long as you need. We'll understand."

"Thanks Eve. For everything." I closed the door and looked around for a second.

I turned on the shower to as hot as it would go and stepped in, as if it could wash away all of my troubles. I stood there until it turned ice cold, but I didn't care. I barely noticed the change. I felt like I couldn't feel anything ever again. I thought of some people at my old school, right before I came here. I had taken a notice of people getting scabs on their arms. Then I found out they cut themselves to be able to feel. I promised myself that I would never do that. But I had no idea who I was anymore so I turned off the shower, dried off, and got dressed. Then I set to work finding something sharp.

After searching through a few drawers, I found a razor. Most likely Shane's. I rolled up my sleeve on my right arm and sat on the floor. I pulled it across my arm and I finally felt something. And it felt good. I actually have control over something in my life. I did this four more times so that there was five up my arm and I had to clean everything up.

Once I cleaned up, I made sure no one could see my arm and walked out into the hallway and down to the living room.


	7. Dylan?

**I've been bad and kept forgetting to say, I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES. OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. EXCEPT FOR CLAIRES EX AND THE PEOPLE IN HER MEMORIES. THE FANTABUOUS RACHAL CAINE DOES**. **So**_** anyway, **_**on with the story.**

Chapter 7

Claire's POV

"Hey, Claire. How's it goin'? The shower help any?" Eve came up to me and gave me a hug, pulling me over to the couch.

"Yep." I didn't feel like talking a lot right now.

"How about some dinner, huh? I think Shane's been making chili. Although that's not always a good thing," I couldn't help but smile at that, "or we could order pizza, Chinese, or Mexican. Anything you want."

"Chili's fine." Personally, I really didn't care. I mean, seriously? I don't care what I'm eating, as long as Eve didn't make it. She apparently couldn't cook, or so I heard.

"Shane! Bring two bowls and two cokes. Now Shane!" Shane came quickly into the living room carrying two cokes and bowls.

"Off your diet of blood, I see." He said to Eve as he gave me a bowl of chili. Then taking a bite out of the other bowl.

"What happened to my bowl? I asked for two in here." She screeched.

"Well if you were able to count, you would see that there is two bowls in here. One of them is just not in front of you." He smiled a lazy smile as Eve glared at him and left to the kitchen.

"You alright Claire? I know it's a stupid question to ask and all. It's just, you shouldn't keep things bottled up. Something could happen." **(A/N I know that Shane is completely out of character. Just go along with it.) **There was concern written all over Shane's face. I wanted just to climb over to him and cry my heart out, but, I couldn't. I don't know why, it just didn't feel right.

So I just said, "Yeah I'm fine. Nothing will happen." First of all, I am not even _close_ to being fine, or anywhere near it. Secondly, something already happened, I started cutting myself. That of course, no one will ever know about. So I just flat out lied to Shane. But I couldn't help it. I didn't feel like sharing deep, personal feelings with him. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything.

Then my breath hitched in my throat when I remembered yesterday. Right before my…Before I got shoved in a closet, Shane had been saying, "Claire, I…" Then was cut off. I wonder what he was about to say.

Apparently Shane had noticed my lack of breathing and moving and had come over to me and was asking, "What's wrong?"

"Sh-shane? Remember right before, right before you shoved me in the closet?" His face had a look of sadness in it and guilt. "What were you about to say?" He was trying to keep his breathing under control but wasn't succeeding. I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say, but I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Claire. Let's just talk about this later, ok. There's just to much going on right now." I knew it. But I wasn't going to cry. I had no more tears left in my body. Anyways, I'd take out my sadness tonight, when everyone is asleep.

"Be right back 'kay?" I got off the couch and walked at my normal pace over to the stairs, up them and into my room. I dug through my bag for my iPod and grabbing my bag walked downstairs as casually and quietly as possible, trying not to let anyone know That I was leaving.

Eve could be heard through the kitchen door whisper-yelling at Shane. She obviously wasn't a very good whisperer. I could just see Eve's face yelling at Shane. "How could you tell her that?"

"It's not like I told her what I was going to say!"

"Yeah, but by giving her that answer, you basically told her that you can't be with her! Do. You. Not. Get. It?"

I didn't exactly want to hear more of their rant, so I snuck to the door and unbolted all the locks. There was like ten of them. They must have a lot of keys.

So anyway. When I was in the hospital, the doctor saw that I was in college so he gave me a note saying that I was excused from my classes until I was feeling better. But I still had to get my assignments from my teachers, or else I'd get really far behind.

And what better a time to get my assignments than when Shane just told me that he couldn't be with me. I didn't know why I was so worked up about it though. I made a promise to myself right before I got here that there would be no boys in my life. Drown myself in my schoolwork and keep my head down.

Well that flew out the window, didn't it?

I'll give myself another chance. As many as I need. Just no boys.

When I was walking out of the science building, I had just gotten the last of my assignments, and guess what I walked into? A guy. The hottest guy ever in my opinion. Did I not just get through talking to myself about no guys?

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" He lightly put a hand on my arm, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. I really need to watch where I'm going, I guess." Putting a small grin on my face.

"But then I wouldn't have met you. Hey, wait. Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"Early Admission. And I'm only 16. Not that young." I really didn't like it when people told me that I was to young.

"So only a year younger." It was more to himself than to me.

"What? Your 17? You're the first person here I know besides me that isn't older than 18."

"Well I'm glad to have met you."

"You too. Well I have to go. My friends probably figured out that I wasn't there. Bye." I took a step forwards and he followed me.

"I'll walk you home if you don't mind. Don't know what could happen to you." He had a smile on his face and have to say that it looked really good on him.

"'Kay. Hey I didn't catch your name."

"It's Dylan. And yours is…" Trailing off for me to fill in the blank.

"It's Claire. And thanks for walking me home."

"No problem. So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Sunnyside, Washington.**(It really is a real place apparently)** Where are you from?"

"Around. My family moved around a lot." His face kind of fell when he told me this.

"I'm sorry." I put a hand on his shoulder when I said this.

"It's ok. So is this where you live?" I hadn't noticed we were here, but, we were standing outside the gate.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks again. I don't know how I could repay you."

"Well I know." He pulled out what I guess was his cell phone and asked for my number.

"'Kay. 555-555-5555( Like I'm gong to put a real number in here)."

"Thanks and here." He texted me, 'hi'. I saved his number to my phone.

"Well I hope I see you around. Bye-bye" I said.

"You too. Bye." I turned to walk up the pathway and when I got up to the door he waved to me and walked away.

As soon as I opened the door I was attacked by Eve.

"Where were you? What were you doing? And lastly. Who was that fine, fine man you were just with?" Eve was screaming in my ear. And I'm pretty sure that Dylan could hear her, even though he probably was down the street.

"I was, at school, getting my assignments and _Dylan_ walked me here. He's really nice." I really felt like sitting down but when I walked into the living room, Shane was in there. I didn't care, it felt really nice to meet a guy who didn't try to kiss me.

Shane was still focused on his video game when Eve walked in. "So how exactly did you meet this _Dylan._"

Shane hesitated in his game, but continued. I could tell he was listening intently, though.

"Well, when I was coming out of the science building, I ran into him. And he offered to walk me home.

"What's his last name?" Eve asked.

"Uhhmm, wait a sec." I had no idea. So I texted him, 'Wats ur last name?'

'Lay wats urs?' Dylan asked.

'Danvers tnxs'

'Y?' I smiled.

'Roomies interig8ing me'

'O that sucks'

'Ya think?'

'C ya'

'U 2' My smile got wider.

"Claire? You there? What's his last name?" Eve's question popped my dream bubble and brought me back to reality.

"Oh, ah. Lay. Dylan Lay." Shane's back stiffened at the name. And he turned his head to me.

"Dylan _Lay_?"

**Dun Dun Duunn... How is Shane connected to Dylan?**

**If you review, I'll post the next chapter.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	8. What Are You Doing?

**You guys are awesome! Whoo! And to repay you guys for your awesomeness. I'll give you another chapter. Things start to heat up in this chapter. Have fun.**

Chapter 8

Shane's POV

Dylan Lay? DYLAN? LAY? How did she met Dylan? I thought that he was dead. Vamoose. Buying the farm. Kicking the bucket. Walking over the rainbow.

"Isn't he in collage? Wouldn't he be too old for you?" Thank you Eve. I was trying very hard to focus on my game, but it was very hard.

"No. He's seventeen. Only a year older." There was an exasperated sound in her voice when she said this. "I have homework to work on. I'll be upstairs." And then she left.

"Shane. What's wrong. I saw your reaction to his name." Eve walked over to sit next to me on the couch.

"You have to tell Claire that she can't see him anymore." I paused the game and turned to look at her.

"A little jealous Shane? It was your fault. You told her that you couldn't see her." She pointed a finger right in my face.

"Get your finger out of my face if you want to keep it." I took a deep breath and started telling her about Dylan. "When my dad and I were running from the vamps. We met up with different people, and one of them was Dylan and his family." Eve gasped and covered her mouth.

"What?"

"But they betrayed my dad and he wasn't happy."

"What did he do?"

"What did who do?" Michael walked in with bags of what I guessed were food.

"Where were you? Claire's been gone for two hours, and you were no where to be seen." Eve basically screamed

"Well why didn't anyone tell me? And where is she anyway?" Michael was obviously getting annoyed.

"She's upstairs studying" I answered.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Claire's new boy. He used to roll with Shane's dad." Way to be blunt Eve. If Michael hadn't put the bags down. I'm pretty sure he would've dropped them.

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

"No. She would just think that I was jealous, or that we didn't want her to see him."

"Well you have to tell her. She could get hurt."

"As long as she doesn't go out at night, she's safe." Eve does have a point there.

"Since that's settled." I tossed Michael a controller. "Time to get your butt kicked.

Claire's POV

I heard the door open and close, but before I could see if Michael was home, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was Dylan.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" I said right off the bat.

"I don't think I can. But I wanted to ask you something and it couldn't wait until I saw you again." I smiled when he said this.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"Meet me in Common Grounds. At midnight. Will you be there?" Was this a date?

"And what did you have in mind after that? Not just coffee."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay. I'll come. See you there." My smile grew wider, if that was even possible.

"'Kay. Oh and don't tell your roomies you're going. They'll insist you not go."

"Okay. See you at midnight."

"Bye." He hung up and I was so happy. But now I couldn't focus on studying. I had to much on my mind. What were we going to do? Why at midnight? And why Common Grounds? Oh well. I had to get ready.

It was almost 4:30, so I had seven and a half hours. I picked out my outfit, which took three hours. I figured out it would take about 15 minutes to walk to Common Grounds, and a hour to get ready. Hair, clothes, and make-up. So I had 3 hours and 15 minutes or so to sleep. I set my phone alarm and put it under my pillow.

When my alarm went off, I got ready as quietly as possible. I curled my hair slightly so it rested just on my shoulders. I had on a dark blue skinny jeans, a red tank top with a long sleeve shirt on the top, and black and red converse.

I scribbled out a quick note, in case someone noticed I was gone.

Out with Dylan

Be back later

-Claire

I put it on my pillow. I couldn't risk going out the front door, so I took to the window. There was a tree right outside so I jumped onto it and shimmied down.

The street was eriely quiet, like no one was outside. Which, when I got onto the sidewalk, was right. Not even a car.

I started to get the feeling that I was being followed, so I picked up my pace. The next time I looked back there was a person matching my steps. They started running too. They caught up with me and grabbed my arm. I screamed but when I turned, I stopped.

It was Shane.

"What are you doing?" I yelled in his face.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" There were two figures, behind Shane, walking towards us.

"Why are Eve and Michael out here too?" At least I thought it was them.

"What do you mean? They're asleep." He answered incredulously.

"Then who are people coming over here?" He turned around and pushed me behind him.

"Stay behind me." He whispered in my direction.

A hand was put over my mouth, pulling me away from Shane with a huge force. The last thing I remembered was Shane whipping around towards me and calling out my name.

Then it all went blank.

Shane's POV

I hadn't been able to fall asleep. I was to preoccupied by thinking about Claire. And how that sweet, beautiful girl could meet and horrible, ruthless guy and think that he was a nice, caring person.

That's when a window opening pulled me out of my thoughts. I knew that Eve would never get up now after she fell asleep. And Michael's window doesn't open. So it had to be Claire.

I went over to her room and knocked. No one answered. So I opened her door and didn't see anyone in her room. But there was a note on her pillow.

She had gone out with Dylan. How could she.

I grabbed my jacket and ran outside, trying to find her. Then I did. She apparently thought that I was some creeper and started to run. So I did too. When I caught up to her, she screamed.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at me.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" I yelled back. But she was busy looking over my shoulder.

"What are Eve and Michael doing out here too?"

"What do you mean? They're asleep." What was she talking about?

"Then who are the people coming over here?" I turned around to see what she was talking about. And saw two vampires. I pushed Claire behind me thinking it was safer. But I was wrong. When I looked back at her she was being dragged away, with her arms behind her and a hand over her mouth, that belonged to…

**Cliffhanger! Dun! Dun! Dunnn!**

**Who do you think Claire's being dragged away by?**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	9. Job?

**This is the next chapter of Lost and Found.**

**I Do Not Own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine Does.**

Chapter 9

Shane's POV

How could it be him? I didn't think he was a vampire. No one did. But there he was, pulling Claire away from me. He was out of his hippie dippie old guy outfit, and was changed into a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Claire had a terrified face on. I hated seeing her like that. I just wanted to pull her away from all her troubles and drown her in a thousand kisses. But Oliver was pulling her to who knows where. **( Gasp. It was Oliver.)**

Then another thought hit me. The other vampires. The ones behind me. I turned around, but, there was no one, or thing, there. I had to get Claire back, before something bad happens to her.

I ran back to the Glass House and slammed the door open and closed. When I ran up the stairs, I got there just in time to see Eve coming out of Michaels room, with him trailing along behind, stakes in hand.

"Something I don't know about?" They looked at each other very briefly before looking back at me.

"Where's Claire?" Michael said looking around for her.

"That's why I slammed the door. She went out to meet up with Dylan. And got dragged away by Oliver." Eve gasped.

"Oliver? What would he want with Claire?" Michael put an arm around her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow before I continued.

"Did you know that Oliver was a vampire? Because I sure didn't." Acid could be seen dripping off my words as I spoke them.

"He's a vampire? How do you know that? Never mind." Eve was angry but looking up at me, she became scared.

"And he took Claire. We have to get her back." I yelled at them.

"Calm down, Shane. We can't do anything while it's it dark out. Eve, could you go make some coffee, please?"

"Sure."

Claire's POV

When I woke up, I couldn't see anything. It was dark. At least in the room I was in. I couldn't tell much about the room, but, it smelt strongly of chemicals.

"Where am I?" I said out loud.

"In my lab, little one. Does your head hurt? I told him not to hurt you, but he never listens." He kept talking on and on about this man. But I wasn't listening. My head did start to hurt, really bad. I started to listen to the sounds around me. The tick-tock of a clock. The drip-drop of a faucet. Even the occasional squeak of what I guessed was a mouse or hamster. Then I noticed that the guy stopped talking. Instead he started to pace in front of me.

"Why am I here? Where is here? What are you going to do to me?" I started to get hysterical. Wondering what happened, why I was taken. Oh no. "Is Shane alright? Where is he?"

"Oh little Claire. He's fine, I didn't need him. It's only you. And if I were you, I wouldn't trust young Dylan anymore. He knows all about this town and the vampires. And yet, he told you to go into the night. He cannot be trusted."

"Oh and you can? You _are_ the one that kidnapped me and stashed me who knows where! Who are you anyway? And why did you need me?" He was even more creepy now, than when I first 'met' him.

"My name, dear one, is, Myrin. And I am the second oldest vampire in the world." I could tell that he was standing right in front of me now, but I didn't move.

"And how does it feel being second best?" I couldn't help it. It slipped out before I thought about it.

Suddenly, I was being held by my throat, very tightly, a couple feet off the ground. "Don't insult me, Claire. I might end up doing something I would regret later." Myrin sounded deadly when he told me this.

"Myrin. You can stop scaring the poor girl." An older woman stepped out of the shadows. She had hair as white as snow and an outfit to match. It was a two piece suit. An off white jacket over a white shirt and an off white pencil skirt. Her shoes were, you guessed it, white.

"Let me have my fun. I barley get any company down here." Myrin let go of me, resulting in me falling to the ground, landing on my butt.

"Remember the last time you 'played' with your assistant?" The white woman had a very controlled voice and relaxed but aware body language.

"No. You never let me."

"And I'm not going to start now." Their conversation was starting to register in my head.

"Did you say assistant? I'm not anybody's assistant." I picked my self up off the ground, regretting it as I did. There was a bruise starting to form.

"That is why you are here Claire. I need you to help Myrin here, find the cure." Her heels clicked on the ground as she walked somewhere. The lights turned on and I finally saw what was in the room. Test tubes, viles, chemicals, tables. stacks of books on the floor, books on shelves, chairs, trash, and a whole lot of dust.

"The cure for what?"

"For vampires Claire. We're dieing. You are to assist Myrin in his research, and your classes will be modified to help enhance your learning. You will come here immediately after school and assist Myrin in anyway he needs and you will do this Monday through Friday, having Saturday and Sunday off."

"I haven't said that I'd do it yet. What if I don't want to. I mean, I can decline." I mean I could, right? It's not like they could do anything to me.

"Ahh, Claire. That's where your wrong. You have to help. And if you resist. We have our ways of making you comply." As She said this she slowly made her way over to me, ending up right in front of me, looking down.

"What's your name?" I mean, she hasn't even told her name and she wants me to 'work' for her?

"My name Claire, is Amelie."

"Do I get paid. I should because it could be classified as work." I better be getting paid. I wasn't, well that would completely SUCK.

"Yes, Claire. You will be getting paid. You start on Monday."

"Can I go back now. It's been fun and all, but they're probably worried sick by now." Now that I think about it, Eve's probably having an anurysm by now.

"Oliver will escourt you back to the Glass House. As soon as he gets here, you can go."

"The Glass House?" What's that?

"The house you're staying at. Michael Glass Owns the house." Amelie answered.

"Oh." I kind of felt like an idiot. Not knowing Michaels last name. Or anyone's last name for that matter.

"Oliver is here, Claire. Time to go." Ok.

"Bye Claire." I looked over at Myrin, who was hunched over something on a table. I had forgotten he was there.

"Bye, Myrin."

Oliver turned out to be the guy that dragged me here. Oh joy. As soon as he say me, he turned around and started to walk away. I followed him. It was still pretty dark outside, but the sun was going to rise soon enough.

"I'd stop cutting your arms if I were you." How did he know about that?

"How did you know that?" Voicing my thoughts.

"We are vampires. We can smell the blood on your arms. And open blood near a vampire is never a good thing."

"And why do you care?" He didn't seem like the kind to care what happened to me or any 'humans'.

"We're here. Better go." He was acting so strange. So I just walked past him up the walk and steps to the door. When I was going to open the door. I remembered that I hadn't gone out that way. So it was probably locked, but I tried anyway, and to my surprise, it was open.

When I looked back towards Oliver, he wasn't there. Creepy. I turned back to the door and walked in, not expecting what I saw. Shane and Michael with silver stakes and Eve with a bottle of _water?_ What would that do?

"Hey guys." Casually walking in, making my way to the kitchen.

"Claire! Where were you? Last time we saw you, you were being dragged away from Shane by a vampire! Oliver no least! And you just walk in here like nothing happened." Eve had dropped the water and was standing in front of me, screaming.

"Nothing happened though." I kept trying to move around Eve, but she kept getting in the way.

"Nothing Happened! You were dragged away by vampires, and expect us not to care! Why were you taken, anyway?" That's when I noticed that Shane and Michael hadn't said anything.

"Amelie hired me"


	10. Way To Many Feelings!

Chapter 10

Shane's POV

Michael heard someone trying to open the door. So Michael and I grabbed silver coated stakes and Eve grabbed the holy water. How she got a hold of it, I have no idea. Because there were no priests around to bless the water. The stakes were easier to get. Well, not really. You have to sign a release paper or something strange like that, whenever you buy a piece of wood; no matter how big or small. And coating them in silver was tricky.

Eve was standing, on defense, by the couch. And I was on the other side of the living room, leaving Michael closest to the front door. When I saw who it was, I was so relieved, and curious at how casual she was acting; like she hadn't just been dragged away by a vampire.

Eve was screaming at Claire and Michael was standing there watching Eve with a strange look on his face. He had concern and worry plain on his face, but relieved was there to. But what shocked me the most was the love and adoration when he looked a Eve. It was plainly obvious that he cared for her so much that he would risk everything for her.

It made me sad inside. I didn't know if I would ever be that much in love. Then I thought of Claire. She brightened up my entire world whenever she looked at me. And then I knew that Claire was the one for me. I just didn't know if I was the right one for her.

I wasn't the brainiac or the working type. I was the slacker, video gamer that barley gets by paying for rent. And she just lost her parents. I know how it feels to lose someone that you care about, but, she lost the people she grew up with, who cared for her, and was actually proud of her. My parents never were proud of me. Especially my dad. Being a drunk just added to his anger.

Alyssa was always the better loved child. The youngest, smartest. The one with the most going for her, but still knew how to party. Claire reminded me so much of Alyssa. They would be about the same age. And that's another thing to consider, she is to young for me, or I'm to old for her. It's illegal. But she did have experience. Which is sick that I'm even thinking that. She was hurt over and over and over again. A lot of pain and baggage. Especially one of her most recent account with that. Her abortion.

She hadn't wanted a kid, so she got rid of it. Just like that. And from what she told us about herself previously, she's changed a lot since she got here.

All of this was running through my mind at lightning speed. And while I was lost in my thoughts, Eve continued to scream at Claire. Then she said the strangest thing. "Amelie hired me." What's that supposed to mean? Who's Amelie? And how did she get to Claire? I was just about to ask that when Michael spoke up.

"Who's Amelie? And hired you as what?" Claire had a genuine look of shock and confusion on her face. What was that about?

"You don't know who she is? Well, I don't know all the trees and leaves, but she did say that she was a vampire."

"A vampire? You're working for a vampire? Why would you do that? You do know that vampires are _very super duper_ dangerous. Right? And what are you doing?" Eve always beat me to what I was going to say. I really need to work on that.

"She didn't attack me. She was nice. And I'm going to be a lab assistant. Help find a cure for the vampires." She looked proud about this. Like she wanted to save them.

"Why do you want to save the vampires, Claire? They only hurt people. Innocent people." I asked her. And then she turned red. With anger I'm guessing.

"Why can't I help them? What have they done that should stop me from helping them?" She really didn't remember? How could she have forgotten? Eve, Michael, and I all exchanged a glance and then they both looked at me. And then I figured out that they wanted me to tell her, again. That her parents were killed by vampires.

I put down my stake, since I realized that I was still holding it, and took careful steps towards her. When I got to her, she looked up at me, and I felt weak in the knees. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear those thoughts away. I put a gentle hand on her arm, right above the elbow.

"Claire," careful to soften my voice. "Don't you remember what they did to your parents?" She shook her head. "Claire, the vampires, killed your parents." She looked up at me with sad eyes, then she vigoriously shook her head and darted upstairs. Then a moment later, I could hear her door slamming.

Michael and Eve, both looked at me again and Eve nodded towards the stairs. "Fine. _I'll_ go talk to her _again_." When I was halfway up the stairs I heard Eve call out a 'thank you'. I reached Claire's room and stopped in front of it, without knocking. I had to much on my mind. All about Claire. I know that it was my fault that she went out to meet Dylan and that if I hadn't told her that she was too young for me. So I just sucked it up and knocked on her door.

"Go away." Came a small voice that sounds like she's been crying.

"It's me, Shane. Can I come in?" I really hoped that she would let me in, 'cause I just wasn't up to picking her lock. Luckily, Claire appeared at the door with red, puffy eyes.

"What do you want?" She swiped at her eyes, trying to dry them, but it just made them redder.

"I just want to talk. Is that ok?" She stepped away from the door and motioned for me to come in. I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"So talk." She started to get angry.

"Could you come over here, please." She walked over by me. "I know it's hard to lose people you love. And I know it's hard, but you have to be around people or else it'll just consume you. And I have something I really need to talk to you about."

"I just need time to think about things. What did you need to tell me?"

"Yesterday, when I told you that I couldn't be with you. I hated saying that. And every time I think about you, I practically go insane, in the good way." When I looked over at her, she was looking at me. When she saw me looking at her, she started to lean towards me and me towards her.

I close the distance between our lips. She hesitates, at first, but kisses me back. I slide a hand behind her neck and pull her head closer to mine, deepening the kiss. I could feel the sparks flying through my lips and into hers. And she obviously felt them too.

Air becoming necessisary, we separated, both of us panting slightly, resting our foreheads against each other. She leaned forwards again, and it started all over again. She climbed over my legs and was sitting on my lap now. She started to get really intense, so I pulled away.

"So I see how your helping her now." I looked over at the doorway, and Eve was standing there, with Michael behind her. I realized that Claire was still on my lap, so I pushed my hands against her, very softly, that were resting on her hips. She noticed to and hastily jumped off.

I was at a loss for words and apparently, so was Claire.

"Shane. Can I talk to Claire for a moment?" Eve asked, but was already walking in.

"Sure." I got up and went past Michael downstairs. I could hear him come after me. Great. Now I get a lecture. Can't wait.


	11. Decisions Made

**It's been a while since I've updated, but here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does.**

Chapter 11

Claire's POV

I ran up to my room slamming the door when I got inside. I vaulted into my bed and started crying my head off.

Why did they have to remind me? Huh? I was doing perfectly fine imagining that they were at home, going to work, and having normal days, perfectly safe. But, nooo. They have to tell Shane to tell me. _Shane. _I can tell that he likes me. I'm not blind. The way his eyes light up when I look at him. And those looks he sent me when he thought that I wasn't looking. Then he says that I'm too young for him. Low blow. If I was 18 and he was 21 he probably wouldn't care.

Or maybe he thinks I have too much baggage. I have to say that he would be right then. I have soooo much baggage that I need two bellhops to help me carry it around. But of course I was over thinking this.

There were footsteps coming towards my room. They definitely weren't Eve's because she was wearing her bulky shoes. So it had to be either Michael or Shane. I was hoping the former but then I would have been wrong. Apparently Eve and Michael didn't get that I didn't want a guy in my life right now. Relationships never ended well for me, and considering the guy that Shane seemed to be, it wouldn't end any differently.

He knocked on my door and I told him to go away. But he just answered with, "It's me, Shane. Can I come in?" Knowing eventually that he get into my room, and I'd rather not have someone break in, I reluctantly opened the door to see Shane standing there. I inwardly sighed, I had been right.

"What do you want?" I was really annoyed with him and didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Eve.

"I just want to talk. Is that OK?" I guess it would be okay so I opened the door more and nodded my head into my room. He awkwardly walked over to the bed and sat down and looked up at me.

"So talk." I was kind of nervous of what he was going to say.

"Could you come over here, please." Now I was scared. It was going to be something heartfelt and deep, but I went anyway. "I know it's hard to lose people you love. And I know it's hard, but you have to be around people or else it'll consume you. And I have something I really need to talk to you about." I knew it was going to be heartfelt and I was wondering how he knew what I was feeling but I was going to wait to talk about it.

"I just need to think about things. What did you need to tell me?"

"Yesterday, when I told you that I couldn't be with you. I hated saying that. And every time I think about you, I practically go insane, in the good way."

That confirmed that I knew that I was thinking to much about what he had said. And before I knew that I was doing it, I started to lean towards him and he to me. Then he kissed me. I didn't know what happened at first but then I started to kiss him back. He slid a hand behind my neck pulling me closer and I was running my hands up his chest, loving the feel of his muscles under my hands and I rested my hands on his shoulders. There were sparks flying between us, and let me tell you, it felt good. My lungs started to burn, begging for air. So we pulled apart.

After a couple seconds, I leaned forwards and kissed him all over again. It felt even better than the first time. But my neck was stretched at that angle so I climbed into his lap. I thought about straddling him, but I thought better of it. I tried to deepen the kiss even more and it was working until he pulled away. I was about to ask him why he pulled away when I heard Michael say something.

"So I see how you're helping her now." I was so shocked. And so was Shane. But all I could think was, 'Hadn't I closed the door?' Apparently not. Shane pushed on my hips and could think again and I noticed how good it felt and I wanted him to keep doing it but then I realized I was in his lap with Eve and Michael in the doorway, and I basically rocketed off of him.

"Shane. Can I talk to Claire for a moment?" Eve asked. I didn't want him to leave but he had to. He walked downstairs and Michael followed him. Eve walked in and closed the door behind her. And I chanted in my head, 'Why didn't I close the door? Why didn't I close the door?' Eve sat down next to me and looked at me. Just looked at me. I was creepy with all her goth makeup.

"Say something, please." Her eyes softened when I said this.

"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. You don't know Shane like I do. And he's a major player." I actually laughed. And she just stared at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was, a little bit.

"Shane's a player? Do you not remember who I used to be? I was _the_ player." She nodded her head.

"Yeah, you _were_. You're different now. I don't think you could handle another heartbreak. It could break you." A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I made a decision.

Shane's POV

With another look at Claire, I left her room and went downstairs to get yelled at by Michael. I sat down on the couch and Michael stood, glaring, in front of me. This went on for a couple minutes until he started to pace. He suddenly stopped and turned.

"What were you thinking? She's 16! And you know that you're going to hurt her. You're going to spend some time, act like you care. Then hit her up and drop her like a little rag doll."

"Yeah? And why do you think that I would do again? Would you do that with Eve?" Michael's face faltered for a split second then picked back up again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Eve!" I yelled. "I just want to be able to look at someone like you look at her. And have her look back at me." My voice got softer towards the end. Michael sank down next to me, but I barely noticed. I put my head in my hands and thought about how much I screwed this one up.

I heard Claire laughing. Maybe I wasn't so messed up.

"Dude," Michael said. "You can't hurt her. She can't take anymore."

"I know." At that moment, I made up my mind.

Later That Night

I hadn't seen Claire since I had kissed her. She hadn't come out of her room since then. And Eve and Michael had gone to their rooms, separately, and I thought it would be a good time to talk to Claire. So I was here, standing outside her door trying to knock on her door. But as soon as I did, I regretted it.

She opened it and her eyes were red and she only opened her door enough to show her face.

"Claire…" I trailed off as she looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just can't get hurt again. And I know I will if I'm with you. So, can we not do this." And she closed the door. I was left standing there, shocked. I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt her again, that she would be different from all the others. But now that wasn't possible.

I didn't want to stand there anymore so I went back to my room. But I couldn't fall asleep. I just laid there thinking and thinking. About the days to come and how awkward they're going to be. And in the middle of all my thinking I fell asleep.

Claire's POV

After I knew Shane was in his room I broke down crying. I think that this pain would be almost as bad as getting hurt by him in the end. I just hoped that it wouldn't be awkward between us tomorrow.

When I woke up the next morning I had a major headache and was rocking a wicked bedhead. I stumbled out of bed and looked down at myself, I was still in what I wore yesterday. I dragged on a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt. Then tried pulling a brush through the mop on top of my head. Unfortunately, I only got halfway done when my headache became unbearable.

I had to find ice or something to make my head numb. I would try Aspirin, but I always get worse when I take it, so I'm stuck with ice.

When I got downstairs, I Shane sitting in the couch playing video games. Something strange with zombies and what not. I tried to act casual and hoped that he would get the picture and play along because, apparently, Eve hadn't gone to work yet. But she knew what I was going to do anyway, so I guess she was just here for the stiff, gawky conversation that was to come. When I got to the bottom step, Shane looked at me and he looked awful. He had bags under his eyes and his whole face looked tired.

I walked past him, into the kitchen, and straight to the freezer.


	12. All The Hot Guys You Can Imagine

**I decided to give you a new chapter because I got incredibly good news.**

**I passed my algebra 1 test and I get to take geometry and they're both 1 high school credit.**

**Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!**

Chapter 12

Shane's POV

Claire came downstairs with half her head full of knots and the other half hanging down nice and neat. It looked really cute. But it's not like I could tell her that. Especially when she barely gave me a glance. That really hurt.

"So, I'm guessing that she told you. And I want to know that I'm sorry. And this time I actually mean it." That meant a lot coming from Eve, to me. She's usually sarcastic and rude to me. But I barely even nodded, telling her that I heard her. Claire came out of the kitchen with a bag of ice on her head.

"You OK, Claire? I could get you some Aspirin. Works better than ice." She shook her head really hard when Eve asked her if she wanted Aspirin.

"It works until it gives me a headache worse than a massive hangover. No thank you." She continued to walk over to the stairs.

"And when have you had a major hangover?" She stopped halfway up the steps at turned her head to look at Eve.

"Stephanie's birthday, last summer. Her parents were out of town." A sly smile appeared on her face as she said. "That was some party. All weekend long. She had a pool." Claire walked up the steps and yelled back. "Not to mention all the hot guys you could imagine!" She slammed her door really loudly.

"She's acting like nothing happened! Didn't that kiss mean anything to her?"

"Of course it did! Do you think that she you if she didn't like you?"

"I doubt it would be the first time she kissed someone she didn't like. You heard her just now! She's more of a slut than Monica!" I was seriously pissed off right now and wasn't even thinking about what I was saying. And that was never a good thing.

"I'm guessing that Monica is not anything like virgin olive oil. I'm going to school. And don't worry. I'll be gone by tomorrow. I don't feel welcome here. Bye Eve."

Then she ran out the door, with her backpack pounding against her back.

"Great. Claire wait!" But by the time I got out the door she was already long gone.

Claire's POV

I slammed my door and grabbed my stuff for school. I wanted to see what Shane would say to Eve. So I quietly opened my door again and sat on the stairs, just out of view from their eyes.

"I doubt it would be the first time she kissed someone she didn't like. You heard her just now! She's more of a slut than Monica!" That really hurt. Thought Shane liked me.

"I'm guessing that Monica is not anything like virgin olive oil. I'm going to school. And don't worry. I'll be gone by tomorrow. I don't feel welcome here. Bye Eve." Then I bolted out the door. No doubt that Shane would come running out after me, so I had to get out of there.

"Claire, wait!" Shane called after me. Called it. But I didn't hear his footsteps behind me so I thought that he was either a quieter runner than I thought, or he wasn't coming. I hoped it was the latter.

When I got to the campus, bright orange flyers were everywhere. In hands, on lampposts, doors, trees, and in hands. I ripped one off of a tree. You don't staple things to living things. You wouldn't purposly staple yourself, would you? No.

I stepped over into the shade of said tree to get out of the way of all the people rushing around. Someone else had the same idea, and looked down at the flyer.

"You going to this?" He gestured to the flyer. It had a bunch of pictures and symbols on it, no words. A musical note, which meant a rave was on the menu. Some pictures of party favors, which meant that mostly illegal stuff was going to be floating around. The address was coded in the form of a riddle, which I solved easily enough; it was an address on South Rackham, among all those decaying warehouses that used to be thriving businesses. The time was pretty obvious: midnight. That was what the graphic of the witch was for – the witching hour. The date was tonight.

It sounded like a good way to forget everything that was happening in my life. "Yeah. It sounds like fun. You?"

"If you're going, I might as well." He smiled down at me. He was really hot.

"Then I'm definetly coming. See you there?"

"Sure. Bye." He started to walk backward, still looking at me. He was so funny, that I started giggling, like a little girl. He heard me and grinned.

**Sorry for it being so short.**

**I got the idea for the rave from Bite Club. You can read the excerpt at .**

**I can't wait for October!**

**Review, please.**


End file.
